Il te regarde
by Chibi Mow
Summary: One Shot. Yaoi. JunShun. La crise de jalousie de MatsuJun après que son amant ne dise des conneries à la télé. Je regarde un peu trop les emissions japonnaises et ça me donne des idées débiles.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Il te regarde

Source : Arashi

Parring : JunShun

Note : Certain(e)s voulait une suite et ben voici un autre one shot. Ca ne vole pas très haut mais vu mes sources (à savoir le domoto Kyodai d' Oguri Shun et le himistu no arashi n°65 avec Ishihara Satomi)

Il te regarde

Tranquillement installé dans son canapé Marvelous Jun attendait avec impatience que son amant ne réponde à son message et surtout qu'il accepte de venir chez lui. L'important pour MatsuJun étant qu'il puisse faire comprendre sa façon de penser à l'autre idiot.

C'est alors qu'il pestait un peu plus tout en s'enfonçant encore dans son canapé que son portable sonna. "J'arrive dans 5min". Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jun alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà passer sa colère sur lui.

Attendant patiemment l'arrivé de sa victime, Matsumoto sauta sur la porte dès qu'il entendit sonner à la porte.

_ Enfin!

_ Hé! Mais je travaille aussi!

_ Ouais je sais. J'ai regardé l'émission que t'as tourné hier!

_ Tu as l'air sur les nerfs, Oji-sama.

L'arrivant qui n'était autre qu'Oguri Shun passa ses bras autour de la taille du Arashi cherchant à le rapprocher de lui. Déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Jun, Shun essaya de faire disparaître sa colère en commençant à glisser ses doigts sous la chemise bleu sombre de son amant. Mais MatsuJun n'était pas assez idiot pour se laisser prendre.

En plus il avait du attendre pendant au moins 2h avant d'avoir un signe de vie de son amant alors il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau comme ça.

S'extirpant de la prise de Shun, le Arashi lui lança un regard lui interdisant de s'approcher à nouveau.

_ D'accord explique-moi ce que j'ai fais.

_ T'as dis devant tout le monde que voudrais bien sortir avec Hiro!

_ C'est pour ça que tu me fais la tête Oji-sama?

Se rapprochant de nouveau du Arashi, Shun entoura de nouveau sa taille de ses bras.

_ J'ai le droit quand même? Si d'autre gens t'avaient entendu?

Le rire de l'acteur raisonna dans la pièce avant qu'il de commence à embrasser le cou du jeune chanteur.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner?

_ J'y ai pas réfléchis.

_ Alors laisse-moi t'emmener dans la chambre pour me faire pardonner, Oji-sama.

Laissant son amant le mener jusqu'à sa chambre, Jun se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire si facilement.

Un fois arrivé à destination Shun voulu poussez son amant sur le lit mais n'y arriva pas.

_ Tu ne veux pas?

_ Nan!

_ Tu boudes?

_ Oui! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux après ce que tu as osé dire à la télé?

_ Nan mais comme tu ne me dis pas comment faire pour me faire pardonner...

_ Parce que je ne veux pas te pardonner.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Shun avant qu'il ne laisse ses doigts détacher l'un des boutons de la chemise de son amant. Soufflant doucement sur la peau qu'il dénudait, Shun s'amusait des frissons qu'il faisant naître sur cette peau laiteuse.

Le 2ème bouton se détacha sous les doigts experts de l'acteur alors que ses lèvres commençaient à caresser le torse de Jun. Retenant difficilement un gémissement alors qu'Oguri titillait ses tétons de sa langue, Matsumoto attrapa les mains de son amant dans les siennes.

_ Si tu veux vraiment que je te pardonne va falloir être plus que doué.

_ Je relève le défi, Oji-sama.

Laissant ses mains retomber le long de son corps, Jun permit à son amant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

C'est ainsi qu'un autre bouton fut délier laissant apparaître un peu plus le torse du jeune Arashi au regard appréciateur de Shun. Recommençant à embrasser la peau découverte, l'acteur fini de détacher la chemise encombrante avant de la faire glisser doucement sur le sol. Un long frisson parcouru le corps de MatsuJun alors que son amant glissait ses mains dans son pantalon continuant de parcourir son torse de ses lèvres y ajoutant sa langue. Un soupire de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres du jeune chanteur alors que des mains commençait à dégrafer son pantalon qu'il glissa extrêmement lentement le long de ses jambes. La langue de Shun suivit la ligne des abdos de son amant se rapprochant dangereusement de la limite de son boxer.

Déposant ses lèvres sur la bosse qui se formait dans le sous-vêtement, l'acteur entendit un gémissement s'échapper des lèvres du jeune chanteur le poussant à continuer son exploration. Remontant ses mains jusqu'au sous-vêtement de son amant, Shun le fit glisser le long des jambes fines qui commencèrent doucement à trembler alors que son souffle entrait en contact avec le membre tendu de Jun.

Laissant un nouveau gémissement lui échapper, le Arashi sentit son amant déposer ses lèvres sur son gland créant un immense frisson qui lui parcourue l'échine. Entourant doucement le sexe de son amant de sa bouche, Shun commença à lécher le bout avec gourmandise. Sentant les mains de MatsuJun s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux, l'acteur se lança dans un lent va-et-vient qui fit gémir un peu plus sa victime. Accompagnant ses lèvres de sa langue, Shun s'amusa des réactions du Johnny's qui se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Les jambes toujours tremblantes, Jun sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui alors que les lèvres de son amant accélérèrent leur mouvement. Sentant son amant se tendre un peu plus alors que ses gémissement se faisait de plus en plus fort, Shun ralentit son mouvement faisait grogner Jun de frustration.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais?

_ Je te fais languir Oji-sama.

_ J'aime pas ça!

_ Je sais.

Le sourire de l'acteur s'agrandit encore sous le regard colérique de son amant avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur son sexe. Sentant les jambes du Arashi céder sous son poids, Oguri l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule pour le déposer sur le lit.

_ Et si on passait au choses sérieuses maintenant, Oji-sama?

Seul un gémissement lui répondit alors qu'il prenait la virilité de son amant entre ses doigts.

Présentant les doigts de sa mains libre aux lèvres de son Jun, Shun caressa le sexe du Arashi à la même vitesse que ses lèvres sur ses doigts. Laissant des gémissements s'échapper du fond de sa gorge, Jun montra son impatience à son amant en entourant sa taille de ses jambes.

_ Patience. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser Oji-sama.

Son dos se cambra lorsque Shun fit un mouvement de bassin contre le sien. Un long gémissement lui échappa alors que leurs deux sexes entraient en contact.

Les doigts à présent humides glissèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jun qui se cambra de nouveau. Embrassant son amant, Shun fit entrer un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui se crispa sous l'intrusion.

_ Du calme. Ca va passer.

_ Je sais! Ca n'empêche pas que ça fait mal.

Le rire de l'acteur s'éleva dans la pièce avant qu'il ne commence à déposer des baisers papillon sur le visage de son amant cherchant à détourner son attention de la douleur.

_ Mais tu vas m'embrasser!

_ A vos ordres, Oji-sama.

Accédant à la demande du jeune danseur, Shun en profita pour insérer un deuxième doigt dans l'antre de son amant.

Un gémissement fut étouffé entre les lèvres de Shun alors que sa langue venait jouer avec la sienne. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le drap alors que les doigts le préparant commençaient à lui créer des papillons dans l'estomac. Son dos se cambra de nouveau lorsque l'acteur détacha leurs lèvres le laissant reprendre son souffle difficilement.

Retirant ses doigts, Shun commença à dévorer le cou du Arashi alors qu'il faisait entrer en contact leurs bassins d'un mouvement lent. Laissant un nouveau gémissement lui échapper, MatsuJun plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de l'acteur serrant ses mèches entre ses doigts.

_ Shun!

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Oji-sama?

_ Dépêche-toi!

Le rire de l'acteur raisonna dans la pièce. Son prince comme il aimait l'appeler, venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. A présent, il avait le pouvoir puisque dans l'état dans lequel était son amant en ce moment, il n'était pas capable de lui retourner ses faveurs.

_ Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes.

_ Nan!

_ Alors je ne ferais rien.

Accompagnant sa remarque d'un léger rire et d'un nouveau mouvement de bassin, Shun fit frémir son amant.

_D'accord!

_ Quoi ?

_ J'te pardonne. Maintenant prend-moi!

Le rire de l'acteur s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce avant qu'il ne l'embrasse augmentant encore l'envie de son amant. Se positionnant doucement à l'entrée du jeune chanteur, le pénétrant avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Jun alors que l'acteur échangeait leur position. Se retrouvant au dessus de Shun, Matsumoto lui lança un regard interrogateur voyant le sourire de son amant s'agrandir encore.

_ J'suis trop fatigué pour tenir.

_ Quoi?

_ Et puis tout le monde dit que tu as un magnifique déhanché alors montre-moi.

Les lèvres de Jun s'entrouvrit avant que sa langue se glisse entre pour les humidifier.

Regardant le mouvement de perplexité de son amant, Shun fit un léger mouvement de hanche faisant gémir son amant.

Sentant l'acteur s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui fit sortir Jun de l'effet de surprise dans lequel son amant l'avait plongé. A présent le feu qu'il avait allumé plus tôt se réveilla lui rappelant qu'il en avait aussi plus que très envie. Se décidant à commencer à bouger, Jun se redressa se retrouvant assis sur les hanche de Shun afin de pouvoir se déhancher plus facilement. Dans cet échange, il avait perdu le pouvoir qui était habituellement le sien mais il avait confiance en son déhanché du à des années de danse et allait reprendre les rennes de cette soirée.

Voyant son amant commencer à sourire alors que ses hanches roulaient lentement contre son bassin, Shun comprit qu'il allait rapidement redevenir le sujet de plus dévoué de son prince.

Laissant ses mains se poser sur le bassin du chanteur, accompagnant son mouvement pour le moment trop lent. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa des lèvres de l'acteur faisant sourire un peu plus le danseur qui augmenta un peu la cadence.

Sentant sa respiration commencer à se couper sous le plaisir qui montait lentement en lui à chacun de ses mouvements Jun prit alors un rythme plus rapide faisant se resserrer les mains de son amant sur ses hanches.

Le corps en sueur, Shun admirait de ses yeux adorateur son amant qui se déhanchait sur lui ne réussissant plus à distinguer le monde qui les entourait.

Accélérant encore la cadence, Matsumoto fit crier de plaisir son amant alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher des gémissements de passer ses lèvres. Les mains de Shun se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de sa taille y laissant de jolie marque rouge alors que les siennes griffaient le torse dénudé de l'acteur. Un nouveau cri s'échappa des lèvres de Shun sous la douleur alors que MatsuJun continuait de se mouvoir sur lui. Le plaisir qui se diffusait dans son corps le faisait trembler de tous ses membres alors que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus désordonné.

Sentant les mouvements du Arashi se ralentir, Shun décida de l'aider soulevant son bassin pour qu'il entre plus facilement en contact avec le sien alors que ses mains suivait le déhanché de son amant. Le plaisir submergea Jun qui se libéra entre leurs deux corps avant de s'écrouler contre le torse de l'acteur.

Retournant la situation d'un coup de hanche, Shun fit encore quelques va et vient à l'intérieur de son amant avant d'atteindre à son tour la jouissance. Se retirant du jeune chanteur, Shun s'écroula à cote de Jun avant de l'attirer dans ses bras qu'il puisse dormir avec sa peluche favorite.

.

Le lendemain matin, Jun se réveilla seul dans le lit. Commençant à pester, Matsumoto se prépara avant de se diriger au studio afin de rejoindre le reste de son groupe.

Arrivant dans la salle, MatsuJun salua Nino qui était plongé dans son jeux et donc ne répondit pas puis Sakurai qui lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de sentir Aiba lui sauter dessus pour le saluer. Cherchant Ohno du regard, Jun se tourna vers Ninomiya afin de lui demander où était son amant mais il ne reçut toujours aucune réponse.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ohno entra dans la pièce se dirigeant rapidement vers Matsumoto.

_ J'ai reçu un message de Shun, il m'a dit de te dire que tu devais écouter la radio dans 5min.

_ Et pourquoi il ne me le dit pas à moi cet idiot.

Allumant la radio avant de mettre la station que Shun voulait qu'il écoute, MatsuJun se cala un peu mieux sur le canapé attendant patiemment de savoir ce que son amant voulait lui faire écouter.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le présentateur prit la parole.

_ La prochaine chanson est une dédicace de la part de Shun pour son Oji-sama.

Le visage de Jun prit soudain une couleur rouge capable de rendre jalouse une tomate avant que le présentateur n'enchaîne.

_ Il voudrait s'excuser pour avoir dit devant tout le monde qu'il serait capable de sortir avec un autre alors qu'il n'y a que toi dans son cœur.

Baissant la tête vers le sol, Jun sentit qu'il faisait un peu trop chaud dans la pièce.

_ La chanson suivante s'intitule ''One love'' par Arashi !

Le visage de Jun ne perdit pas sa nouvelle couleur tomate, alors que le reste de son groupe le regardait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Bizarrement, il avait une légère sensation de déjà vu.

_ Au moins tu sais qu'il te regarde.

Fin

Je vous avez prévenu, il n'y a rien de très intéressant dans cet fic, juste des conneries qui m'aide à passer le temps en cours. C'est que si vous n'avez pas vu les émissions dont je me suis inspirée vous avez rien comprit mais il y a le lemon pour rattraper.

Quoique j'ai galéré pour ce lemon !!

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plut quand même et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
